Prime Time!
by Lord Randomness
Summary: All the Prime's are brought together for a tournament to decide who is number 1! And YOU get to watch!
1. Prime Time

Disclaimer: Transformers isn't mine. It belongs to either/both Hasbro or Takara.  
  
PRIME TIME: Part 1. Chapter 1- The Wreckoning  
  
The fluffy white clouds hung high in the sky, floating around listlessly just like any other day. But this day was different. Today, people from all around the world gathered into the monstrous City Arena of Japan to bear witness to the epic event dubbed "The Wreckoning," an event so infamous the last month or so that it was constantly advertised all around the international commerce centres since it was conceived. Everywhere anyone in the world turned they would be staring at either a poster or a television screen shamelessly blaring the news of the gathering.  
  
The lights faded and all was silent in the vast arena.  
  
The stadium echoed with the jumbled voices in the seatings chatting amongst them. Suddenly, the large set of lights that illuminated the stadium in a deep indigo glowing abruptly shut off. Instantaneously, the whole crowd silenced with the lights' queue. The stadium was thrown into a pitch-black darkness. Then, a small bright spotlight shone down to the centre of the arena. Standing in the light was a small girl, known world wide to the Transformer fans as T-Ai. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" she called out to the crowd, "Welcome to the Wreckoning!" The crowd let sound a deafening cheer at the name of the event. "In this tournament the world's most notorious, heroic and feared robots will battle it out to determine the ultimate champion of the transformer world!" T-Ai continued. "And the undisputed master of metal and mainframes will claim the ultimate prize; the coveted title of 'Ultimate Prime'!" Another deafening roar sounded.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" T-Ai said again. "Let's get ready to rumble!"  
  
Instantly, the stadium lights turned themselves on once again, flooding the arena with bright white light. T-Ai hovered in the air as the two announcers introduced themselves.  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm Matrix, and I'll be your ringside announcer tonight." Matrix spoke into the microphone in his hand. "You all know who I am," Randomness said into a microphone of his own, "I'll also be your announcer."  
  
"Well now," said Random casually, "Let's meet today's two combatants." He gestured to T-Ai, who bowed before introducing the fighters. "Introducing, from the north end of the field!" T-Ai yelled to the vast audience, "The Grand-daddy of all Primes."  
  
A revving sound could be heard as a red metallic door opened at the north end of the arena.  
  
"The leader of the Autobots, hero of the cybertronian wars, keeper of the matrix."  
  
The noise became louder and louder before a red semi-truck burst from the entrance with incredible speed. It stopped on a dime at T-Ai's holographic feet. It then began a metamorphosis. The rear lifted onto it's tip, raising it considerably, two large feet proportioned themselves, followed by the wheels rotating inwards (so as to be hidden from view) and the sides of the rig itself shifting. The two headlights retracted and were replaced by powerful blue fists. Then, finally a large robotic head became visible. It ordained a mouthpiece and a stunning blue helmet.  
  
"Generation One, Optimus Prime!" T-Ai finished. A deafening roar came as a response to their hero, who gladly waved back as he brandished his laser rifle.  
  
"And from the South end of the arena" T-Ai said as blue doors of the same structure began to open at the opposite end of the field, a small figure was already standing in the entrance. However it was impossible to tell who it was.  
  
"The One robot army, the squadron leader and newest member of the Convoy Council" The figure began to sprint into the centre of the arena, moving at blinding speed. He stopped right beside T-Ai, holding a gigantic beam cannon in his left hand. His face was astonishingly similar to Optimus' face, right down to the plate.  
  
"Big Convoy!" T-Ai shouted, gaining an equally loud roar. 'Big' Convoy stood looming compared to T-Ai, however compared to the giant AutoBot he barely made it to the top of his shin.  
  
"Okay guys, I declare this a Prime Time battle" T-Ai chirped to the two robots, "Begin!" She then flew straight up and began to survey the match.  
  
"Okay old timer" Big Convoy stated to the retro Prime, "Stand down now and I won't hafta rip ya!"  
  
"I will fight with honour, your threats mean very little to me little one" Optimus responded.  
  
"Bah, your talk is cheap! Bring it on!"  
  
Big Convoy backed up his insult by firing his cannon straight at Prime's waist, the giant robot leapt to the side. It caused a minor dent in the shields of the arena. Prime growled, aimed and fired his own weapon. Three shots later and the small Maximal was still dodging. Prime ran forward and almost appeared to fall over, but before he smacked the ground her transformed into the same red rig that had entered the arena. He drove on a collision course, straight towards Big Convoy.  
  
Big shoved his hands out and stopped Prime dead in his tracks, the screeching of tyres echoed throughout the giant arena before Prime altered his tactics. He transformed and kicked Big harshly, sending the small robot flying into the air. Big took afew pot shots at Prime, despite his weakened condition he wasn't out just yet. Although that one kick had greatly damaged him.  
  
"Here I come old man!" Big shouted, he then decided to use his position to his advantage and began to speed straight towards Optimus.  
  
Prime waited until his opponent was within striking distance before jumping to his right; Big Convoy slammed into the ground with devastating force, creating several large cracks in the ground. Optimus looked over at Big and saw that the robot was still functional, he sighed before transforming into his vehicle mode.  
  
Prime reversed and faced his exhaust to Big; he shoved his gearbox into reverse at full throttle.  
  
Big looked up, and saw Prime's rear tyres descending upon him, "No." he mumbled. *CRUNCH!*  
  
"And our first battle winner is Optimus Prime!" Matrix announced to the crowd, generating a whirlwind of a response cheer.  
  
*** Okay, here's an in-between filler to occupy you guys.  
  
Optimus Prime entered the Autobots quarters, the thunderous appluase being muffled by the numerous titanium doors hissing shut behind him.  
  
He layed his Laser Rifle down on a table as his fellow Autobots cheered.  
  
"Wow Prime, you beat that guy in record time!" Hound said, raising his arms in joy.  
  
"Yeah, I thought he was gonna last a little longer than that!" Jazz stated, nudging Mirage in the ribs as he laughed.  
  
"What's wrong Prime?" Bumblebee asked, "You look kinda sad"  
  
"I don't think it was right of me to damage him so badly." Prime responded to the mini-bot  
  
"Aw, come on Prime!" Ironhide boasted, "You did what any of us woulda' done!"  
  
"I dunno...maybe..."  
  
In the far corner of the room, away from rest of the Autobots, two lone robots were exchanging glances.  
  
Bluestreak snickered and helled out his hand, "Come on Gears, you know the bet"  
  
"Ugh..." Was Gears' only response. He handed the grinning Autobot numerous currency before walking off, grumbling as he did so.  
  
"Ah, I can always count on you to give me a coupla' extra bucks Gears" Bluestreak mocked as he counted the various bills.  
  
*** "Convoy-sama!" Stampy shouted as the battered Maximal entered their quarters. "What did that mean Cybertron DO to you?!" The rabbit asked hysterically.  
  
"Pipe down Stamps" Break told him. "Big dosn't need your bantering right now"  
  
Big Convoy mumbled something before staggering into one of the beds lining the room. Suddenly, another figure entered; It was the giant white Autobot, Ratchet.  
  
"Hey there" he said, greeting the smaller robots, "Just here to check that none of Big's internals were damaged"  
  
"I don't need some half-assed old timer checkin' up on me just coz I've got a scratch!" Big shouted across the room.  
  
"I don't think you should disturb him" Long-rack said quietly, "Come back tomorrow"  
  
"Will do" Ratchet said. He turned and walked back to his own quarters.  
  
*** "Ladies and Gentlemen" T-Ai spoke over a PA system, "We'll be taking a short break, please take this opportunity to get refreshments and utilise the lavatories. Thankyou!"   
  
And that just about wraps up Part One! Join us next time when Optimal Optimus and Rodimus Prime face off! 


	2. Optimal Situation!

Disclaimer: Transformers isn't mine. It belongs to either/both Hasbro or Takara.  
  
Author's notes: I'd appreciate it if more people reviewed. This IS a gigantic battle between ALL the Prime's.you'd think TF fans would be more excited!  
  
PRIME TIME: Part 2. Chapter 1- Optimal Situation!  
  
"Come on Lad." Kup shouted to Rodimus, "One-two, One-two!"  
  
Rodimus Prime was performing push-up after push-up infront of an annoyed Kup. He'd been going for more than a mega-cycle and was hoping his circuits weren't going to give out mid-fight.  
  
Springer and Ultra Magnus were playing blackjack, though finding it extremely difficult to play due to the small scale of the cards.  
  
"Pick up five" Ultra mags said as he placed a Blackjack down.  
  
"Nuts!" Springer shouted before taking five cards from the pile.  
  
"Some win, some lose. Magnus played well, Springer must lose!" Wheelie piped.  
  
"...Whatever" Springer griped as he continued to play cards.  
  
A loud bleeping interrupted them. It came from the large television monitor imbedded in the wall; Arcee answered.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she turned it on. The familiar face of T-Ai appeared on screen.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" T-Ai said cheerfully. "I just called to say that Rodimus' match will begin in two cycles"  
  
"No prob!" Rodimus shouted from the far end of the room. He attempted a thumbs-up mid exercise put wound up flat on his face.  
  
"Good Luck!" T-Ai said before her image disappeared with a 'blip'. "Pick up five"  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
***  
  
The people became silent as the five-minute break came to an end. All returned to their seats as the final fight for the night began. This one was a fight they were all eager to see.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen" T-Ai said over a PA system, "Thankyou for waiting. We will now be resuming our current agenda, please be seated."  
  
"Okay guys!" Matrix said into his microphone from his announcers box " Are you ready for the next fight?!" The crowd released a gigantic roar.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Randomness shouted, "Take it away T-Ai!" Random gestured to the centre of the ring where T-Ai had appeared  
  
"Thankyou Random" she said as she bowed, after finishing her formal gesture she faced the crowd and began the introductions of the next two robots that would scrap one-another.  
  
"Hailing from the north end of the field!" T-Ai shouted as the large red doors opened. "The ultimate primate, the King Kong of the maximals-"  
  
An incredibly large figure stood in the entrance of the tall doors; he transformed into a bizarre jet of some kind and flew with amazing speed to the centre of the ring. Once there he transformed once again into a multi- coloured robot of massive proportions, a faceplate similar to Prime's ordained his face.  
  
"Optimal Optimus!" T-Ai finished as the large Maximal raised his arms above his head.  
  
"And, from the south end of the field!" T-Ai began once again. "The road- ripping, turbo-revving Unicron destroyer! Rodimus Prime!"  
  
Suddenly a sporty, maroon vehicle with flames etched into its paintwork sped out from behind the blue doors at the south end of the arena. I swerved and skidded to a halt beside T-Ai, it then proceeded to transform into the courageous Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots from 2005 onwards. He stood face to face (or rather face to chest) with Optimal Optimus. Optimal raised his hand.  
  
"May the best bot win" he said politely  
  
Rodimus gladly shook the over-sized orange fist. Both then separated and got into battle stances.  
  
"Okay guys, I declare this a Prime Time battle" T-Ai chirped, "Begin!"  
  
As soon as the little hologram had shouted 'Begin' both massive robots open- fired. Primal's chest retracted and lowered, revealing two large cannons. Both weapons ripped forth numerous plasma shots towards Rodimus. Prime turned and ran from the shots, which were fast closing in on him.  
  
"Oh, looks like Roddy's runnin' away!" Matrix stated as he watched Rodimus retreat.  
  
"Prime he ain't" Random commented.  
  
Back in the fight Rodimus was running out of arena, and the plasma spheres were almost on top of him. So, he quickly thought of a solution and transformed. The shots flew straight over his bonnet and smacked into the wall afew metres onwards. Rodimus then proceeded to transform and commence firing on the large Maximal, who was now quite a distance away. Rodimus' lasers were deflected not a moment too soon by Primal, who raised one of the massive plates on his arms. He returned the favour by firing on Rodimus once again.  
  
Rodimus was ready this time, he ran forward and transformed to vehicle mode, letting the shots pass harmlessly over his head. He activated his head-light lasers before firing off afew shots at Primal.  
  
"Aah!" Primal cried as he was hit in the gut by one of the shots. He stumbled backwards before re-gaining his composure. He looked down to see Rodimus circling him, in car mode, at top speed.  
  
"Hmm, interesting tactics Rodimus" Primal mumbled to himself, he promptly found a hole in his foe's plan; he transformed to jet mode and flew upwards.  
  
"What?!" Rodimus cried out as Primal flew away, he transformed back to his robot mode and cursed himself for not recalling Optimal's flight mode.  
  
"Hi Optimus!" T-Ai said as he flew past her. She glanced back to the arena to see an enraged Rodimus Prime. "Oh my." she commented quietly, she turned her gaze upwards once again to see Optimal Optimus descending upon Rodimus, firing his turret cannons wildly.  
  
Rodimus was gunned down by the sudden rain of firepower, a good portion of his left shoulder had been taken out and one of the shots had got him in his right knee-cap; thus preventing his movement considerably.  
  
*** "Get up Rodimus" Prime said to himself as he watched the TV monitor in the Autobots quarters.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Jazz stated as he stood beside Prime. "Looks like Roddy's in trouble again."  
  
"That kid was never good at anything!" Gears grumbled as he played cards with Prowl, Mirage and Sunstreaker.  
  
"Aw come on Gears." Sideswipe said as he glanced up from the sports magazine he was reading, "He's new to this whole 'commander' gig"  
  
"Well, lessee how the kid gets outta this" Ironhide said, gesturing back to the monitor. *** "Okay then, let's do this!" Rodimus shouted aloud. He managed to transform to vehicle mode and drove forward and incredible speed, dodging the oncoming plasma blasts of Optimal Optimus. The giant jet landed and converted to tank form, but continued to hammer (or at least attempt to hammer) it's opponent with gunshots.  
  
Rodimus swerved to his left, Optimal right on his tail. He got alongside the Maximal and fired numerous blasts from his headlights. The sudden attack caused Optimus to revert to robot mode once again; large dints and gashes were imbedded in his no longer perfect armour.  
  
"Uh." Optimal commented, "I-it's not over just yet"  
  
Rodimus faced the injured robot and then transformed, a small smirk on his face. "Fine then." He stated, crossing his arms. "Let's see what our descendants are made of!"  
  
And with that he charged forward, ignoring the pain in his leg. Optimal also ran forward, his orange hands clenched into fists; ready to strike the smaller Autobot.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Gwaaaaaaaaaarr!"  
  
*Ker-smash!* *Crack!* *Thud!*  
  
It was all over with one swift movement. As Optimal loomed over the seemingly defeated Autobot, Rodimus had ducked below the angered primate's grasp and smashed his hand straight through the glass chest-plate of Optimal Optimus, he then proceeded to fire his lasers; tearing apart the valiant Maximal from the inside.  
  
Optimal fell backwards as Rodimus removed his fist; he crashed onto the arena's floor with a mighty thud and didn't get up.  
  
"Well, it looks like that does it folks!" Random shouted into his microphone to the cheering crowd, "Rodimus Prime, in a startling twist of fate, wins match two!"  
  
Optimus Prime smiled as the monitor showed Rodimus' smiling face. Of course, non of the other Autobots could see it from behind his faceplate. But they expected he would be proud of Rodimus as they all cheered for the newbie leader.  
  
"Well done Hot Rod" Prime whispered to himself, "Well done." *** And that's part two over and done with. Seems Rodimus was more keen to win than we thought! 


End file.
